


Sit On My Lap

by bubblybaeks



Series: kaisoo one shots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblybaeks/pseuds/bubblybaeks
Summary: Jongin asks Kyungsoo to sit on his lap.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: kaisoo one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Sit On My Lap

"Hyung, sit on my lap."  
Kyungsoo pursed his lips together and froze into place, his eyes slowly widened with each passing second. Jongin watched with a soft smile and eyes filled with emotion. His arm slowly reached out to Kyungsoo's waist. The tips of his calloused fingers grazed the cotton fabric of his hyung's shirt and slowly gripped it into his hand. He slightly tugged on his t-shirt and kyungsoo shifted in his place. His heart slowly raised in beats. As Jongin pulled onto his shirt quicker Kyungsoo finally put his muscles to work and slowly moved on to his left knee and slid the other knee to Jongin's left. Jongin's raised his other hand in the process to grip on the other side of Kyungsoo's waist. Kyungsoo slowly sinked down to rest his bum on Jongin's legs. He finally settled in to place and brought his hands up to Jongin's chest.  
For once he had to look down to Jongin. They kept their gazes locked for what felt like a long time before Kyungsoo couldn't handle the his gaze anymore and shyly smiled and looked away.  
He rested his cheek on Jongin's crown and his arms slowly crawled up from Jongin's chest to his shoulders. Jongin chuckled giddily and tightened his arms around his hyung's waist while slowly resting his head down to Kyungsoo's shoulder; nuzzling his nose into his neck.  
Both of them sat quietly and comfortably before Kyungsoo could feel the slight graze of Jongin's lips on his neck. Right beside his Adam's apple. Jongin softly kept his lips there before slowly moving an inch below to softly kiss his skin again. Little by little he pressed more and more light kisses on Kyungsoo's neck and Kyungsoo sighs happily. While Kyungsoo's cheek left Jongin's crown to look down at him, he slowly pulls out from his hyung's neck to look up at him. Both of them wear sheepish smiles while holding their gazes at each other.  
Their tips of their noses touched and only then Kyungsoo realized the proximity between them. Both of them could feel the faint tension when Jongin's eyes slowly flickered all over Kyungsoo's face before finally landing on his lips. Kyungsoo noticed the younger's eyes flickering back and forth between his lips and eyes before slightly tilting his head to the side to allow better access to his lips. Bit by bit the space between their lips lessened. Jongin steadily pressed his lips to Kyungsoo's and both of them inaudibly sighed into the kiss. Their chests pressed against each other and the grip of their hands on each other's shirt got tighter. Kyungsoo's bottom lip got caught in between Jongin's and he couldn't control his heartbeats that kept beating loudly in his ears. The innocent kiss came to an end when they had to slowly part for air. Once again their eyes locked and both of them smiled happily and content. "I love you." Jongin whispered. "I love you too."


End file.
